This invention relates generally to water faucets and, more particularly, to a water faucet including an electrical system for controlling the mix of hot and cold water and selectively dispensing either hot or cold water or water having a predetermined blend temperature.
Household faucets currently in most prevalent use are of two general types: an assembly having two control knobs for separately turning the hot and cold water on and off and controlling the amount of each supplied to a mixing chamber for establishing the temperature and rate of flow of water from the faucet, and an assembly having a single control, typically a handle positioned at the top of a mixing chamber and rotatable between an all hot position and an all cold position for controlling the mix of hot and cold water over a range of temperatures, and moveable vertically upwardly from an off position to adjust the rate of flow.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved household water faucet which offers the convenience of push button control for automatically delivering water at an adjustable rate and at a desired predetermined blend temperature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid mixing valve capable of adjustment by electrical means to selectively deliver fluid that is either hot or cold or a desired predetermined blend temperature.
Another object of the invention is to provide an esthetically pleasing household water faucet including an electrically controlled mixing valve controllable by push buttons to selectively obtain a desired flow of water that is either hot, cold or a predetermined blend temperature.